


Sweet Love

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Recorders, Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, JESUS SAVE MY SOUL, M/M, PWP, Recorders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Them:why did everyone play the recorder in fourth grade what were they training us for<br/>Me:playing the recorder is how babies are made, sex is a myth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> http://torigirl103.tumblr.com/post/145410963903/devil-in-a-halo-torigirl103
> 
> ^^^^ the post in question
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2WH8mHJnhM

It had been a normal day at the bunker. Strong cups of coffee and books thicker than Dean’s skull. 

Dean had finally decided to go to bed. When he walked into his room Castiel was already standing there. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a moment. 

Then Castiel pulled a recorder from his pocket. Dean’s jaw dropped when he saw it. It was long and white. Dean had always sort of wondered if angel’s even _had_ recorders. Now he was staring at Cas’ put his recorder to his lips and begin to play. 

It was no sexy saxophone, and it was slightly squeaky, but it made Dean want to pull out his  recorder. In a frantic rush he ran to the drawer beside his bed to find his recorder that he had tossed in their haphazardly when he decided that random hook ups weren’t enough anymore. 

 When he finally found it he began to play as well. Castiel seemed greatly affected by Dean’s master recorder skills.  

Cas’ song suddenly became very rushed. Dean’s complimented that by slowing down. What sounded like a whine left Cas’ recorder. He was begging and Dean loved the sound of it. 

An idea popped into the hunter’s head and the beat of his song became very harsh and fast. The recorder Castiel had could barely keep up. Dean’s ears heard a pitch he had never heard before, right before Castiel went silent. He carefully played out the rest of his song and then rushed over to Cas. 

Castiel collapsed in his arm when he got close enough and they fell onto Dean’s bed together. Cas drifted off into a sleep like state while Dean ran his roughened fingers through Castiel’s inky black hair. 

That was the best recorder Dean had ever heard.


End file.
